


A  Letter  (part twelve)

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield
Summary: The final part of this drabble wip, although I am working on a full version of this story.





	A  Letter  (part twelve)

Napoleon, his surviving daughter Carrie and her grandparents stood watching the coffin lowering slowly into the grave. Carrie dropped a single white rose onto the lid of the coffin, tears on her cheeks. Tom and Elsie led her away to wait by the car. Illya moved in beside Napoleon, fighting memories of his own. Napoleon’s shoulders were shaking, but he was making no sound.

           “We’ll destroy THRUSH one day, my friend.” Illya said softly. “I swear we’ll make them pay for killing Millie.”

           “Millicent Rose Solo, fifteen years old, killed by THRUSH.” He raised red eyes to Illya.

           “This is not over!”


End file.
